La Bella y la Bestia
by Coco107
Summary: Érase una vez un joven y brillante abogado a quien llaman "La bestia"; un hombre ácido, directo, frío, pragmático y de mal carácter quien por castigo o bendición tiene que trabajar con la hermosa, obsesiva y demasiado brillante para su propio bien Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa acepta trabajar bajo sus órdenes para evitar que su hermano deje de lado sus sueños.
1. Familia

**Disclaimer**: Lo único mío es mi imaginación y los futuros problemas mentales que pueda generarme. Shingeki no Kiojyn / Attack on Titan pertenece a Isayama Hajime; si fuera mi historia Levi y Mikasa serían los protagonistas, y ecchi tendría que haberse agregado a shounen, aventuras, acción, drama, fantasía y no sé qué otro género abarque. "La bella y la bestia" fue escrita por Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont y por si retomo alguna que otra cosa la película de Disney (1991), su directores son Gary Trousdale y Kirk Wisey; y, su productor Don Hahn.

Imagen de portada: Beauty and the Beast de Scott Gustafson

* * *

><p><strong>I. Familia<strong>

Érase una vez tres jóvenes amigos que vivían en el pequeño pueblo de Shiganshina, Eren, Armin y Mikasa. Aunque no era hermanos, se veían así mismos como una familia. Eren era un joven independiente, obstinado, con firmes metas en la vida; aunque amaba a sus amigos, no tenía problemas en alejarse de ellos. Armin, un joven dulce, sumamente inteligente y perceptivo, era quien los mantenía juntos; sus planes e ideas los habían ayudado durante el paso de los años a salir adelante. Mikasa, por su parte, era una joven callada, decidida, terca, extremadamente hermosa y demasiado brillante para su propio bien.

Eren y Armin se conocían de toda la vida; Mikasa, había llegado a sus vidas tiempo después. Cuando era una niña unos hombres habían asesinado a sus padres. El Dr. Jaeger, que había sido amigo de los padres de Mikasa, la tomó bajo su tutela; fue entonces que conoció a Eren. Las primeras noches en casa de los Jaeger la pequeña Mikasa lloró en silencio junto al fuego de la chimenea; cuando dormía, la imagen de sus padres asesinados la perseguía, y por lo mismo se pasaba las noches en vela. Carla, la esposa del Dr. Jaeger, se había encariñado con la pequeña pero no conseguía atravesar el muro que había construido a su alrededor; el Dr. Jaeger, intentaba hablar con ella y al final decidió medicarla para que lograra dormir, pero el resultado fue mucho peor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Mikasa dormía profundamente pero era obvio que las pesadillas no disminuían y despertaba gritando asustada; se refugiaba entonces junto a la chimenea. Fue Eren quien logró por fin que Mikasa rompiera su silencio; una noche, luego que la niña se despertó gritando, se sentó a su lado y se dio cuenta que estaba helada, muy helada; ya fuera por el frío, por el miedo, o por la soledad que sentía. Eren la envolvió con su bufanda favorita y se quedó a su lado, tomando su mano, hasta que la niña cerró los ojos y logró dormir en calma.

Durante un año Mikasa vivió con los Jaeger, sintiéndose parte nuevamente de una familia; pero la tragedia volvió a golpear a su puerta. Al regresar de un viaje a la playa, un conductor ebrio chocó de frente contra el carro en que viajaban. El Dr. Jaeger murió en el lugar y durante un par de días, Carla luchó por su vida en el hospital. Sus últimas palabras fueron para la pequeña Mikasa, a quien le pidió que cuidará de Eren y que siempre estuvieran juntos. Poco después Eren y Mikasa fueron a vivir a la casa hogar del abuelo de Armin. A Eren la muerte de sus padres lo volvió aún más irascible, perdía la paciencia por cualquier detalle y solía enfadarse con Armin y Mikasa; Armin, entonces sacaba alguno de los libros de sus abuelo y le mostraba imágenes del mundo y poco a poco el pequeño se tranquilizaba, por lo menos en el exterior. Armin y Mikasa sabían que desde que Eren se enteró que el causante del accidente había salido en libertad, estaba decidido a no permitir que algo así volviera a suceder. Mikasa, por su parte se había volcado por completo en Eren, velar por su seguridad y asegurarse que no se metiera en problemas parecía ser la única motivación de su vida; dos veces había perdido a su familia y se aferraba con uñas y dientes a las dos únicas personas que le quedaban.

Tanto los padres de Eren como los de Mikasa habían dejado un seguro que les permitiría ir a la universidad; en el caso de Mikasa era más que un hecho, tanto Armin como ella tenían las mejores calificaciones de su escuela. Eren, en cambio, tuvo que esforzarse mucho su último año, pero lo había logrado. A nadie extrañó que, aun cuando Mikasa hubiera podido asistir a la universidad más prestigiosa con una beca que lo incluía todo, se decidiera a asistir a la misma que había elegido Eren. Tampoco fue extraño que hiciera lo mismo Armin, o que al graduarse, decidieran los tres ingresar a la escuela de derecho. Eren estaba decidido a convertirse en fiscal y no permitir que lo que había ocurrido con sus padres se repitiera; Armin se había dejado seducir por los sueños de Eren y los había hecho suyos. Mikasa, podía haber elegido cualquier carrera, pero su empeño en mantenerse al lado de Eren la había decidido. No era que no le gustara, Mikasa era impresionantemente buena en prácticamente todo lo que hacía, pero su motivación y la de sus amigos era diferente; para ella lo más importante era su familia.

Aunque tenían un pequeño ingreso, y tanto Mikasa como Armin tenían beca completa, las cuentas por pagar y haberse mudado a la ciudad para continuar con sus estudios, hacía de sus finanzas un tema complicado. Los tres, además de estudiar, tenían siempre un trabajo de medio tiempo; habían trabajado como meseros, baristas, niñeros, recepcionistas, cajeros y acomodadores en un cine; Mikasa inclusive había sido instructora de defensa personal en un gimnasio. No solo las finanzas eran complicadas, la convivencia no siempre era ideal. Eren tenía un temperamento volátil, parecía que estaba permanentemente molesto, en particular con Mikasa. No era raro escucharlo decir que ella ni ella era su madre, ni él un niño pequeño; Mikasa se aferraba a él, aunque sabía que eso lo empeoraba todo. Por suerte estaba Armin. Aunque para todos Eren podía considerarse lo más importante para la joven, quien mejor la conocía y con quien compartía sus miedos, sueños y pensamientos era Armin.

En la universidad habían conocido nuevos amigos, Sasha se había convertido en una muy querida amiga de Mikasa, y Annie en el interés romántico de Eren. También estaba Connie, que siempre estaba gastándoles bromas; Jean, eterno enamorado de Mikasa; Krista, la joven y dulce chiquilla por quien todos parecían tener cierta debilidad; e Ymir, de carácter un tanto peculiar. Su grupo de amigos no era el más amplio, pero resultaba suficiente; además, todos estudiaban derecho y se graduarían en la misma generación. Ese semestre, tomaban Derecho Bursátil; sería justamente gracias a la clase del Dr. Smith que todo habría de cambiar. Erwin Smith era un exitoso abogado, el primer nombre en la más prestigiosa firma de abogados en la ciudad, Smith&Hange, una firma privada que tomaba los casos menos tradicionales que pudieran haber; se decía que había que estar medio loco para ser parte. Lo que era un hecho es que estar en la clase del Dr. Smith era todo un reto y el filtro más poderoso en la carrera, todos pasaban por su clase, pero pocos aprobaban, y aún menos lo hacían con honores.

Erwin Smith, organizaba un pequeño juego; para el Dr. Smith todos sus alumnos eran peones en un juego que muy pocos lograban comprender. Quienes obtuvieran las mejores calificaciones en el primer período tenían la oportunidad de convertirse en practicantes en su firma, lo que no solo implicaba participar en importantes casos, también les daba la oportunidad de poner un interesante dato en sus CV. Además, la paga era considerablemente mayor a la que podían aspirar en cualquier otra parte sin haberse graduado. Mikasa era muy consciente de lo último, y con el aumento en la renta del departamento que compartían, era otro motivo para tomar muy en serio su clase. No es que ella no lo hiciera normalmente; normalmente Mikasa se enfocaría en lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría parecer como la cosa más natural del mundo. Normalmente Mikasa era la primera de su grupo.

Eren, en cambio no tenía un verdadero interés en esa clase, más allá de aprobar y conocer a Erwin Smith. Primero, porque no le interesaba la práctica privada, él quería ser fiscal y cualquier cosa no relacionada con el derecho penal le fastidiaba. Segundo, porque Erwin Smith había sido uno de los fiscales más importantes de la ciudad; antes de dedicarse a la práctica privada. Tomaban, además, una clase de derecho penal con Dott Pixis, un fiscal general retirado que cada año enviaba a los mejores estudiantes como practicantes a la fiscalía; ese era el verdadero interés de Eren, entrar por fin a la práctica que necesitaba y acercarse a su meta.

Todo debería haber funcionado según lo esperado, Mikasa y muy seguramente Armin tendrían ofertas de ambos profesores. Eren más que probablemente iniciaría prácticas en la fiscalía… o eso es lo que suponían todos, Smith y Pixis incluidos. Desde el primer día de clases fue obvio quienes destacaban y cuáles eran sus cualidades, pero la vida tiene una forma de imponerse y nadie podía imaginarse todo lo que habría de ocurrir por un simple retraso de Eren en la entrega de un trabajo para la clase de Erwin Smith.


	2. Todo se complica

**Summary**:_ Eren se ve envuelto, sin saberlo, en un grave problema de la firma en la que trabaja Levi Ackerman, pero ¿quién es Levi?... Mikasa habla con Levi por primera vez en términos no muy cordiales. Mikasa y Levi están por conocerse y esa primera conversación parece una premonición._

* * *

><p><strong>2. Todo se complica<strong>

Levi Ackerman era un hombre de hábitos establecidos, sentido del humor peculiar, pocos amigos y una manía por el orden y la limpieza que rayaba en lo clínico. Su rutina era la misma desde hacía más de cinco años; invariablemente se levantaba a las 5 de la mañana, iba al gimnasio dos horas al día, regresaba a su casa para asearse y a las 9 en punto entraba en su oficina. Para ese momento, en su escritorio debía haber única y exclusivamente su computadora encendida y una taza de té perfectamente preparado. Era usual escuchar, "Mierda, ¿a esto llamas té?" poco antes de tirarlo a la basura y pedirle a una de sus asistentes que lo preparara nuevamente. No se molestaba en aprenderse los nombres de sus secretarias, ninguna duraba lo suficiente. Algo similar ocurría con sus asistentes; él era el mayor dolor de cabeza de Recursos Humanos. Hasta ese momento solo un joven había aguantado el tiempo necesario para que se molestara en recordar su nombre. Bertold, era un tipo alto y nervioso, pero eficiente; sudaba y solía tartamudear cuando estaba nervioso, lo que ocurría casi a diario. Prácticamente durante cualquier momento en que hablaba con su jefe.

Levi llevaba poco más de 7 años en la firma _Smith&Hange_ y hacía cuatro era uno de los socios. La firma estaba dividida en una serie de unidades a cargo de los hombres y mujeres de confianza de Erwin y Hange. Levi era la cabeza de un equipo especial cuyo trabajo implicaba lo que ellos llamaban "limpieza". Cuando una compañía iba a entrar a la bolsa, iba a venderse, o a asociarse con otra, él y su equipo se encargaban de limpiar todos los problemas legales que pudieran existir o salir a flote. No era un trabajo fácil, tampoco uno romántico, lo que le venía perfecto. Sabía que a sus espaldas lo llamaban la Bestia. Levi era más bien bajo, con bolsas y ojeras permanentes, siempre con el ceño fruncido; podía considerársele un tipo atractivo con un físico musculoso y bien definido. Le llamaban la Bestia porque no se tocaba el corazón para destrozar a sus contrincantes, era despiadado en su trabajo y arrinconaba a sus contrapartes con sutil elegancia, como si de un animal se tratase. Había sido discípulo de Erwin Smith y su jefe era uno de los pocos a los que consideraba amigos.

Hasta hacía cinco años su vida había sido muy diferente; estaba comprometido y muy enamorado. De haber salido todo como lo tenía planeado, estaría casado; pero sus obsesiones, su pasado, su incapacidad de entregarse por completo, lo distanciaron poco a poco de Petra. Petra había trabajado bajo sus con él poco después de entrar en la firma de Erwin. Antes de un año de conocerse se habían comprometido, para sorpresa de todos. Un buen día, Petra sencillamente se cansó. Era normal que compromisos de último minuto y casos que demandaban horas extra de su tiempo, lo hicieran cancelar los planes con su prometida. Petra intentó estar a su lado, intentó comprender su necesidad de estar solo, su adicción al trabajo, sus ambiciones, su incapacidad de hablar de su vida, el poco interés que aparentaba por ella. Lo intentó durante un par de años hasta que un día armó su maleta y se fue. Ese día Levi encontró sus llaves, el anillo de compromiso y una carta en la que le decía que ya no podía más con su egoísmo y que él era incapaz de amarla a ella o a otra mujer.

* * *

><p>"… <em>me cansé de esperarte, de buscarte, de ser yo quien estaba siempre ahí para ti sin que me tomaras en cuenta. Tu trabajo es más importante que yo, cualquier cosa es más importante que yo. Sí, el pasado está y estará siempre presente, pero tú vives de él, amas tu soledad y amargura más de lo que puedes llegar a amar a otro ser humano. Durante mucho tiempo creí que yo era el problema, que había algo mal conmigo; debe haberlo por haber estado tanto tiempo al lado de alguien que es incapaz de amarme, incapaz de amarse a sí mismo o a cualquier persona. No puedo seguir aguantando esta farsa, no quiero, ni puedo permitirte que me hagas más daño. No te odio, no podría odiarte, pero no puedo amarte, amarte me lastima…"<em>

* * *

><p>Levi leyó la carta hasta memorizarla, la leyó hasta hacerse daño. La amargura de la que lo acusaba se volvió aún más fuerte. Se encerró en su trabajo y se ganó un apelativo que describía a un hombre cada día más parecido a las palabras de Petra. Levi le deba la razón y se convenció de su incapacidad de amar. Sus relaciones se volvieron frías y superficiales. No era capaz de abrir su vida a nadie más, en parte porque se sentía herido, en parte porque sabía que lo dicho por Petra era cierto, y en parte porque aun la amaba. Por esas mismas fechas el desfile de secretarias y asistentes empeoró, sus niveles de exigencia eran tan elevados que pocos le seguían el ritmo; su humor tan amargo que los que le seguían el ritmo a su trabajo, no podían seguírselo a su carácter. De no haber sido por sus resultados incuestionables, Erwin no lo habría convertido en socio.<p>

Ese día era uno en el que su compañía era peculiarmente difícil de sobrellevar; el pobre Bertold estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso y antes de las 10 de la mañana ya había despedido a otra secretaria. Tenía un caso complicado a la vista, una fusión de dos grandes empresas y ambas requerían más de magia que de limpieza. Hange acababa de terminar una deposición que le había llevado meses y estaba tan feliz que había decidido remodelar y se daba a la tarea de interrumpirlo cada tres segundos. Por si todo eso fuera poco, había tenido que salir a una reunión y descubrió que su automóvil tenía una abolladura, había una nota con un número de teléfono, afortunadamente Erwin evitó que llamara mientras no estuviera más tranquilo. ¡Y Erwin! Se le había ocurrido pedirle que le ayudara con la selección de sus practicantes. Levi le había dado largas a la petición de su jefe; escudándose en que aun algunos estudiantes que debían entregar su tarea y que él estaba demasiado ocupado. Nanaba, una de las jóvenes promesas que Erwin apadrinaba, había seleccionado a los mejores y esos eran precisamente los que Levi debía revisar.

La tarea implicaba casos cerrados de los que había llevado en la firma; se les habían entregado expedientes que no incluían datos confidenciales, ni de identificación. Los jóvenes debían identificar cualquier posible problema, plantear posibles soluciones y aportar evidencia y antecedentes que permitieran solucionarlos; además de determinar el curso de acción para su salida al mercado bursátil. Los dos últimos estudiantes se presentaron en el transcurso del día a entregar sus trabajos. Una joven alta, pecosa y con cara de fastidio; y un tipo de ojos verdes y que veía constantemente el reloj. Poco antes de las 9 de la noche, cuando muy pocos quedaban en las oficinas, Nanaba entró a la oficina de Levi con expresión realmente preocupada. Uno de los estudiantes, en lugar de tener en su poder uno de los expedientes que usaba Erwin en su clase, quién sabe por qué motivo, había terminado con uno de los casos activos de la firma. El expediente tenía datos confidenciales y según parecía, faltaban algunos documentos. "¿Estás segura?" Levi se llevó la mano al rostro, cubriendo su boca, pensativo, mientras ella asentía. Su rostro permaneció inmutable, cualquiera que no lo conociera habría dicho que no le daba importancia a lo ocurrido.

"Llama a cualquiera que aún esté trabajando, necesitamos buscar todos los expedientes del caso. Y revisar papel por papel hasta estar seguros que nada está traspapelado. Deja el expediente, voy a revisarlo".

Llamó a Erd, su mano derecha, le ordenó regresar a la oficina y llamar a todo el equipo. Si efectivamente habían desaparecido documentos confidenciales, y habido una filtración, tenían que tener respuestas antes de llamar a Erwin. Luego llamó a Bertold, "Trae tu trasero de regreso a la oficina… ahora mismo". Cuando su asistente regresó le pidió que revisara la lista de personas que hubieran tenido acceso a los expedientes, que identificara a quién había repartido los expedientes y le consiguiera las firmas de reserva y confidencialidad que habían firmado los estudiantes; además de llevarle todos los expedientes que los estudiantes hubieran utilizado, quizá simplemente estuvieran fuera de lugar. Nanaba le dejó los expedientes de los estudiantes; uno en particular llamó su atención, Mikasa Ackerman… Se concentró en los documentos, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse con el nombre de la joven.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando el teléfono de Erwin lo despertó. El abogado se estiró y se sorprendió al ver el nombre Levi en la pantalla; era muy poco usual recibir una llamada suya a esa hora a menos que algo estuviera ocurriendo.

"¿Qué carajos haces que no contestas?". La voz de Levi era la de siempre, profunda y sin sobresaltos, pero si alguien lo conocía era Erwin, y algo sin duda alguna estaba mal.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Uno de tus putos juegos no salió como debería. Ven a la oficina, tenemos un grave problema".

Cuando Erwin llegó, ya Hange estaba hablando con Levi. Durante toda la noche se revisó cada rincón de la oficina, todos los expedientes se sometieron a un detallado escrutinio y el equipo de Levi estaba volviendo a revisarlo todo. Hange repasaba con Nanaba un listado con nombres y el semblante de Erwin era sombrío, nunca había ocurrido en su firma algo remotamente similar. No era solo que se hubieran mezclado documentos, lo que ya era imperdonable, era que luego de mucho revisar faltaban papeles que ponían al caso en problemas y a su firma en una situación delicada. La prioridad había sido ubicar los documentos, lo segundo en lista era determinar cómo había llegado ese expediente a las manos de un estudiante y por supuesto, determinar quiénes eran responsables. Mucho más importante aún, controlar los posibles daños que pudieran surgir.

"Eren Jaeger fue el estudiante que trajo el expediente". Hange tenía un archivo con los datos del joven, el convenio de confidencialidad que había firmado y la descripción de los papeles que se le entregaban.

"Es uno de mis estudiantes, uno que no tiene ningún interés en mi clase. ¿Cómo fueron a parar documentos confidenciales en los expedientes de los estudiantes? ¿Quién los entregó?"

"Eso es lo extraño, el registro de entregas no tiene nombre, pero en el listado de documentos que el mocoso recibió son otros los papeles que se detallan". Levi se había pasado buena parte de la noche revisando cada expediente de los estudiantes y todos parecían en orden, excepto por el de Eren Jaeger.

Erwin Smith estaba molesto, pero no dejaba que su humor nublara su juicio. El caso era uno de los más importantes que llevaban y él quería respuestas y soluciones. Erwin y Hange se reunieron con su gente de confianza, el equipo que habían formado desde los primeros años, antes que la firma creciera y los "nuevos" fueran la mayoría.

"¿Quién creen que es el enemigo?" Todos lo veían en silencio, también ellos sospechaban que debía haber alguien trabajando desde adentro. Erwin continuó hablando con ellos del mismo tema, pero no siguió por esa línea.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu mocoso?".

"…Eren Jaeger". Hange interrumpió a Levi.

"Como se llame. ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver?"

"Todos tenemos alguna responsabilidad, primero porque es mi alumno, además porque no debió salir nunca de la oficina ningún…"

"Él firmó asegurando que se le entregaron documentos que no eran los mismos que regresó". Por la forma en la que Erwin vio a Mike, era obvio que ya había pensado en lo mismo.

Fue Levi, quien pidió a Bertold que los comunicara con Eren Jaeger. El teléfono en altavoz sonó un par de veces antes que se escucharan voces y música al fondo.

"… Sasha, deja el pastel en paz… Es su cumpleaños, claro que va a comer…" Una voz de mujer parecía hablar con alguien, se escucharon pasos y el ruido disminuyó. "Teléfono de Eren Jaeger, ¿quién…?".

"Con Eren Jaeger". Levi estaba molesto, cansado y con demasiada hambre como para los formalismos por lo que su tono resultó cortante incluso para sus socios.

"¿Quién llama?". La voz de la mujer cobró un tono de impaciencia.

"Pon a Jaeger al teléfono".

"Wow… Alguien olvidó tomar sus medicamentos. No sé quién seas, pero no te haría daño tomar clases de buenos modales. Eren no está". Colgó el teléfono antes que Levi pudiera responder.

Hange y Mike contuvieron la risa, mientras que Erwin veía casi con condescendencia a Levi, para luego decir que él mismo iba a enviarle un correo para que se presentara en su oficina a primera hora el día siguiente.


	3. Waffles

**Summary (3)**: Armin y Mikasa han notado que Eren actúa de manera extraña, pero no logran hablar con él. Sasha accidentalmente encuentra una pista. Mikasa por fin conoce a Levi y las cosas pintan tan mal como podrían.

Mikasa, Armin y waffles ;)

**3. Waffles**

Los días que siguieron a la extraña llamada que recibió Mikasa fueron un más raros. En ese momento la joven no ligaba la llamada con el extraño comportamiento de Eren. En el fondo creía que el aura gris que parecía rodear a Eren tenía más que ver con sus continuos problemas con Annie. Mikasa y Armin comenzaron a sospechar que algo andaba mal una mañana mientras desayunaban. Armin había tenido gripe y Mikasa le estaba preparando los waffles que le gustaban. Los waffles que preparaba Mikasa eran una tradición entre ellos; a veces incluso hacían el papel de pasteles de cumpleaños, cuando la economía no era la mejor, lo que no era raro.

Mikasa se había levantado muy temprano para ir a correr y al regresar llevó con ella mantequilla y jengibre. Se bañó y se encontró con Armin en la cocina. El departamento, aunque de tres habitaciones, era realmente pequeño. Las habitaciones eran réplicas exactas, con espacio suficiente para una cama y un escritorio. Un pequeño cuarto que usaban para guardar la ropa de invierno y los blancos; un baño que era considerablemente amplio, si se comparaba con el resto del lugar. Había un pequeño balcón en el que solían pasar las noches en que no hacía demasiado frío. La sala y la cocina estaban divididas por una barra que hacía las veces de mesa de comedor. La cocina era un lugar diminuto pero funcional; Armin se había encargado que así fuera. La cocina era el centro de sus actividades, la barra servía más para estudiar que sus propios escritorios, por lo mismo era el lugar en que se encontraba la computadora portátil que compartían, y la Tablet que la renovación del contrato del Internet les había dejado. Aunque por el trabajo y las clases estaban siempre ocupados, era normal que cenaran los tres, además, los domingos normalmente pasaban el día juntos. Por la mañana desayunaban, luego hacían el aseo y veían alguna película o salían a caminar al parque; Sasha terminaba por unírseles, y no era raro que en la noche el resto del grupo terminara por aparecer con pizza u otra cosa. Esa mañana, Mikasa quería mimar a un convaleciente Armin y a un cada día más estresado Eren. Al llegar a la cocina colocó su mano en la frente de Armin y frunció el ceño.

"Deberías descansar un poco más. Anoche aún tenías fiebre."

"¿Es jengibre?". Mikasa asintió y le ordenó sentarse; la sonrisa en el rostro de Armin era todo lo que necesitó para aponerse a trabajar.

"¿Eren aún está durmiendo?"

"Si, anoche llegó muy tarde. Pero seguro que con el olor se despierta".

Mikasa preparaba la mezcla y Armin se esforzaba con las bananas para caramelizarlas.

"Armin, es mucha azúcar".

"Solo un poco."

"Luego es imposible comérselo."

"A Eren le gusta con mucho caramelo". Mikasa sonrió derrotada, Armin siempre jugaba bien sus cartas.

El olor del jengibre inundaba el departamento y ellos dos charlaban tranquilamente mientras cocinaban. Eren nunca había sido de los que madrugaban voluntariamente; por "madrugada" puede entenderse cualquier hora antes de las 9 de la mañana. Así que era normal que Mikasa y Armin prepararan el desayuno juntos, para luego encontrarse con la hambrienta sonrisa de Eren cuando terminaban. Mikasa amaba los desayunos de los domingos, la conversación interminable de Armin, la sonrisa de Eren, la eterna discusión para no lavar los platos. Nada en el mundo se comparaba con la paz que sentía cada domingo, porque sin importar lo mal que hubiera ido la semana, los problemas que tuvieran o si había algún mal entendido, se solucionaba ese día. Y si no podía solucionarse, al menos hacían una pausa. Ambos había esperado la llegada del domingo con la firme convicción que lo que sea que tuviera a Eren de mal humor, iba a hacer pausa y él terminaría por contarles lo que ocurría. Eso era lo que pasaba siempre; eso había ocurrido la primera vez que había terminado con Annie.

"¿Has hablado con Eren?"

"Lo he visto muy poco esta semana… Quizá tenga mucho trabajo."

"Tampoco yo he podido hablar con él. Llegó tarde para su propia fiesta de cumpleaños y no sé si vio el mensaje que le dejé de la llamada que le hicieron."

"¿La del tipo que te puso de mal humor?"

"Ni me lo recuerdes". Por la forma en la que Mikasa sostenía el cuchillo, Armin decidió no volver a mencionarlo. "¿Crees que otra vez que tenga problemas con Annie?".

"No sé…". Armin removió su café y guardó silencio.

"Perdón."

"No importa. Ya te lo he dicho, no me molesta". Mikasa guardó silencio y sirvió otra ración de bananas caramelizadas en el plato de Armin. El joven se quedó un rato pensativo, luego, como si recordara algo fijó los ojos en ella e igual que quien quita un bandita con mucho cuidado, le preguntó algo que le inquietaba. "Mikasa… ¿Jean y tu…?"

Mikasa fijó sus ojos en los de Armin, parecían inexpresivos, pero Armin leía en ellos como en sus libros. La mirada de Mikasa no guardaba ningún secreto para él. Sabía que desde que se conocieron, Jean se había hecho un huequito en la vida de Mikasa. Desde luego no era como el que Eren (nadie tenía un lugar como el de Eren), o el que él mismo tenía; tampoco como el que se había ido ganando Sasha, pero era obvio que Mikasa le guardaba cariño y se preocupaba por Jean. Todo comenzó una noche de estudios en casa de Jean; todos se habían ido a dormir, excepto ellos dos. Jean se había armado de valor y había tomado su mano. Ella actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero dejó su mano entre las de Jean. Armin fue el único en saberlo, y aunque no podía considerarse gran cosa, conociendo a Mikasa o sabiendo cuán importante era ella para Jean, era 'gran cosa'. También sabía que Eren jamás iba a estar de acuerdo, lo que equivalía a que Mikasa no iba a darse una oportunidad con Jean; a menos que se enamorara de él, y ese no era el caso. Eso había sido todo, hasta la fiesta del cumpleaños de Eren.

"Fue un beso… nada más". El leve rojo en sus mejillas competía con el de su eterna bufanda.

"Para Jean, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo siempre va a ser mucho y lo sabes."

"Armin…"

El joven se preguntaba si era realmente para Mikasa un beso podía ser solo un beso. Igualmente se preguntaba qué tanto tenía que ver que en los últimos tiempos la relación entre Mikasa y Eren fuera muy tensa, con que hubiera dejado que Jean la besara. Mikasa adoraba a Eren, eso lo sabían todos los que los conocían, desde que era una niña había sido así y siempre iba a ser así, pero los dos eran tan tercos, tan cabezotas que terminaban poniendo de nervios al otro. Mikasa lo sobreprotegía y Eren solía ser desconsiderado con ella; Mikasa le perdonaba todo y a Eren le encolerizaba que nunca se molestara con él. Pero siempre arreglaban sus problemas, o así había sido hasta que Mikasa no pudo quedarse callada ante su relación con Annie y lo mucho que Eren le aguantaba a su novia. Desde entonces todo se había complicado. Eren no soportaba que nadie se metiera en su vida, aunque todos sabían que siempre opinaba sobre la de Mikasa y sobre lo mucho que le molestaba que Jean se acercara a ella. Con ningún otro hombre pasaba lo mismo, ningún otro pretendiente lo había puesto de tan mal humor. En el fondo todos sabían que para Eren nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para Mikasa. Armin apreciaba a Jean, pero no se engañaba a sí mismo, tampoco él creía que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente bueno para Mikasa. La idea misma de alguien más compitiendo por el cariño de la joven le causaba muchos conflictos internos. Mikasa y Eren eran su familia, pero Eren siempre se alejaba, Mikasa siempre estaba ahí; pero no quería ser injusto, sabía que a veces él mismo necesitaba su propio espacio, sabía que no podía ser egoísta con ella… también sabía que Mikasa Ackerman siempre iba a estar ahí para él y él quería estar siempre ahí para ella.

"Deberías darle una oportunidad. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no sales con alguien?". Mikasa lo veía fijamente, con esa expresión tan suya que la volvía intimidante. "No me veas así, estoy hablando completamente en serio. La mitad de los tipos que conocemos quiere algo contigo. No te digo que salgas con todos, pero deberías pensar más en ti…"

"Estás igual que Sasha. Claro que ella solo habla de sexo."

"Y tiene razón. Deberías acostarte con alguien". La mirada de Armin evidenciaba que para él era el razonamiento más lógico.

"¡Armin Arlert!". El leve rojizo de sus mejillas había dado paso a un profundo escarlata y Mikasa veía con incredulidad a Armin. Si bien era cierto él había sido el primero en saber todo sobre ella, incluida la primera vez que había tenido sexo, no era usual que Armin diera ese tipo de consejos. "Te prohíbo que vuelvas a juntarte con Sasha sin supervisión adulta. ¡Esa mujer es peligrosa! Además, lo mismo podría decirte yo."

"Te apuesto a que yo he tenido una vida sexual más activa que la tuya, y eso debería decirte mucho".

"¡Come tus waffles!"

"No le des esperanzas inútiles a Jean… y no bajes la guardia cuando esté cerca. Él realmente te quiere."

"Armin…"

"Mikasa…"

Nadie, ni siquiera Eren, podía hablar con Mikasa de la misma manera. Ella confiaba ciegamente en Armin y aunque era testaruda por naturaleza, él siempre lograba hacerla entender. Eren nunca había comprendido como lo lograba, y en más una ocasión había recurrido a Armin para que lo ayudara a convencer a Mikasa. Ella guardaba silencio, pensando, meditando cada cosa que hubiera ocurrido con Jean y al final la expresión en sus ojos, como siempre, le daba la razón a Armin.

"Lo prometo. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?"

"Vas a pensar en lo que te dije."

"Voy a pensarlo… solo y solo si llegó a conocer a alguien lo suficientemente interesante como para pensarlo."

"Es un trato."

"Ahora come tus waffles."

"¿De qué trato hablan?". Eren parecía listo para salir a la calle y a ninguno de sus amigos les pasó desapercibido las ojeras, ni la preocupación en su rostro.

"Le decía a Mikasa que debería salir más, conocer a alguien y pensar más en ella". Armin había servido un plato para Eren, pero su amigo se veía ausente. Aun así, al escucharlo, Eren frunció levemente el entrecejo.

"Deberías hacerlo Miks. Pero no Jean." Tomó una manzana y no reparó en que Armin le extendía el plato. "No sé a qué hora voy a regresar. Los veo luego".

"¿Eren, no vas a comer? Son waffles."

"Veo perfectamente qué son Mikasa." El tono en su voz era áspero. "… es solo… perdón, pero tengo mucho qué hacer."

Salió del departamento sin volver a verlos. Ambos guardaban silencio, Eren nunca pasaba de los waffles. Así se los llevara para comer en el camino, desde que eran niños nunca antes lo habían visto ignorar su comida favorita, ni actuar de esa manera, mucho menos un domingo por la mañana. Mikasa se sentó a comer en silencio. Ambos repasaban lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días; algo debería haber ocasionado el cambio de humor en Eren. Estaban cerca de los exámenes de medio término y eso sin duda lo estresaba, pero normalmente los exámenes despertaban un apetito voraz en él. Su cumpleaños había sido el jueves, y si bien había llegado tarde a su propia fiesta no se veía de mal humor. Annie era normalmente la fuente de sus cambios repentinos de ánimo, pero el jueves había llegado con él y no parecía que se hubieran retrasado pelando, todo lo contrario. El viernes había salido a primera hora y luego no había ido a clases; el sábado también había salido a primera hora. Mikasa recordaba haberlo visto al teléfono en más de una ocasión desde el viernes, nervioso, pero había asumido que discutía con Annie… Siempre discutía con Annie, así que no vio ninguna señal de alarma.

Por la tarde Sasha, Ymir y Krista se aparecieron con cervezas y pizza. Mikasa y Armin hacían lo posible por distraerse, pero algo andaba mal. No sabían que era, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar. Los tres se conocían de tal forma que ningún gesto les pasaba desapercibido. Ya era muy tarde y Eren no regresaba; Ymir jugaba con un muy distraído Armin a los dardos; mientras Krista y Sasha interrogaban a Mikasa sobre lo que había pasado con Jean. Mikasa daba los toques finales al trabajo en equipo que las tres acababan de terminar y si no estaba más interesada en el principio de la nación más favorecida y la interpretación que daba el International Centre for Settlement of Investment Disputes, difícilmente lo estaría con Jean y el interrogatorio al que la sometían.

"¿Entonces te besó o no?"

"…"

"¡Mikasa! No me puedes dejar morir con la curiosidad." Sasha hacía pucheros mientras terminaba otra rebanada de pizza.

"Krista, revisa por favor la sentencia Maffezini vs. España. Nos faltan un par de argumentos". Krista tomó la computadora y revisaba lo que Mikasa le había pedido. Mikasa tomaba una cerveza e ignoraba a Sasha.

"Apollo 11, aquí base espacial Houston". Sasha estaba frente a ella, pero Mikasa no la veía. "… Entonces Krista besó a Connie frente a Ymir y terminaron los tres en la cama". Ymir la veía con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Mikasa solo dijo 'OK', lo mismo que había venido diciendo a cada pregunta de Sasha. "Luego el profesor Smith dijo que si hacíamos un striptease nos exentaba. Pero tu tenías que hacerle un baile privado".

"Ah, Ok… ¿Qué?"

"¿Qué hizo ahora Eren?" Krista había abandonado los retoques al ensayo y veía con curiosidad a Mikasa.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Eren en todo esto? ¿Y qué dijiste que tenemos que hacer para exentar la clase del profesor Smith?"

"Mikasa, primero y más importante, desgraciadamente no podemos hacerle un striptease al profesor Smith. Exentar sería irrelevante si pudiera ponerle las manos encima a ese hombre." Incluso Ymir asintió desde la sala. "Segundo, Eren siempre tiene que ver". Mikasa veía como todos, incluido Armin, asentían.

"Es solo que Eren está actuando raro."

"Eren siempre actúa raro". Ymir se había acercado por una cerveza y no pudo evitar señalar lo obvio.

"Más de lo normal. Desde la fiesta… o después de la fiesta comenzó a actuar raro, se ve muy preocupado, se va muy temprano y regresa en la madrugada; está de mal humor, casi no come…"

"Seguramente es cosa de Annie." Sasha siempre apostaba por la fecha en la que Eren y Annie iban a volver a terminar.

"No creo que sea cosa de Annie." Ya Mikasa le había dicho lo mismo a Armin, y él estaba seguro que no iba por ahí. Eren actuaba distinto cuando discutía con Annie.

Sasha se había sentado frente a la computadora y terminaba las correcciones mientras los demás hacían sus suposiciones sobre lo que sea que le ocurriera a Eren. Claro que lo había hecho porque Mikasa se lo había pedido pero toda su atención estaba puesta en la conversación; igual sabía que Mikasa iba a revisarlo todo hasta que quedara perfecto. Sasha estaba por enviar el trabajo por el correo cuando algo llamó su atención.

"Mikasa, ¿Quién es Levi Ackerman?"

"¿Quién…?"

"Levi Ackerman… la bandeja de entrada de Eren tiene muchos correos enviados por él."

"¡Sasha qué haces revisando el correo de Eren!" Mikasa y Armin se acercaron a Sasha con más curiosidad que enojo.

"Iba a enviarnos el trabajo por correo… el de Eren está abierto… y me dio curiosidad. No me has respondido, ¿quién es Levi Ackerman?"

"No tengo ni la menor idea. ¡Sal de su correo!"

"Las fechas de los correos coinciden con los días en los que Eren comenzó a actuar de manera extraña, abogada." Sasha amaba poder señalar las cosas como si estuviera a mitad de la corte. "La forma más fácil de saber qué demonios le pasa a Eren es leerlos."

"¡Sasha! No es correcto."

"Sasha tiene razón." Armin había dado vuelta a la computadora y veía la bandeja de entrada. "No digo que los abramos, pero el primer correo es del viernes, y justo antes del suyo hay un correo del profesor Smith, en la madrugada también del viernes. Además, el correo de Levi Ackerman es ' sh', el mismo que el del profesor… todos los de _Smith&Hange_. Y no son los únicos, hay uno que solo dice hange sh".

"¿El profesor Smith?"

"Puede ser solo una coincidencia, o puede que sea algo más. ¿Mikasa, qué piensas?"

"Eren llevó su trabajo el jueves a las oficinas del profesor Smith." Mikasa veía el buzón del correo de Eren, la mayoría de los correos habían sido enviados por Levi Ackerman… Quien quiera que sea ese tipo… "No es necesario abrir el correo, ¿ves las primeras líneas de los correos?"

"El correo que envió el profesor Smith, dice 'URGENTE' y no creo que él envíe cualquier correo con ese asunto." Mikasa se veía cada vez más preocupada y lo que Armin acababa de decirle solo lo empeoraba.

"Eren va a matarnos si se entera que vimos su correo."

"Probablemente."

"Claro que podemos culpar a Sasha. Ella fue quién lo abrió." La aludida se atragantó con la manzana que se estaba comiendo. "Armin, mira el último correo, lo que se alcanza a leer."

"¿Mañana a las 10 de la mañana en el decanato?"

Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche y ambos se dieron cuenta de la hora a la que regresó Eren. Mikasa quería hablar con él, pero acordó con Armin esperar y es lo que estaba haciendo. Quizá no fuera nada, quería pensar que lo más grave podía ser que hubiera reprobado, o que su mal carácter lo hubiera metido en alguna riña. Los lunes a las 9 de la mañana tenía la clase con el profesor Smith y les sorprendió no verlo, casi tanto como que minutos después de iniciada la clase una extraña y enérgica mujer dijera que ella se iba a encargar de la clase ese día. Poco después de las 9:30 llamaron a Mikasa y Armin para que se presentaran a la oficina de la Decano. Los hicieron esperar en una sala que conecta con la oficina de la Decano y les pidieron que guardaran silencio. Armin esperaba ver pasar a Eren y sentarse con ellos, pero la expresión de Mikasa lo alertó. Alguien había abierto la puerta y alcanzaron a escuchar de boca de la misma Decano algo que podía sonar como una advertencia.

"Espero que comprenda que puede ser expulsado de la Universidad por Deshonestidad Académica."

Los hicieron pasar y les preguntaron sobre los expedientes de la clase del profesor Smith. Todos había ido el mismo día y de acuerdo con el registro a la misma hora, lo que no era de extrañar porque habían ido juntos al salir de clase. Mikasa y Armin había firmado la recepción de sus expedientes antes y después que Eren. En el lugar, además de la Decano y los dos vice-decanos, se encontraba Erwin Smith y el profesor Pixis. Mikasa y Armin respiraron preocupados, estando el Profesor Pixis presente las cosas no podían pintar bien para Eren. No cuando el hombre tenía fama de no recomendar estudiantes que hubieran tenido algún conflicto disciplinario. Además, había un tipo junto al profesor Smith a quien Mikasa no conocía, de estatura baja, con una expresión que iba del fastidio a la indiferencia. Armin estaba sentado junto a Mikasa y podía palpar la creciente tensión en la joven. Mikasa no le quitaba a vista a Eren; había enojo, desesperación, molestia y miedo en los ojos de Eren y que el profesor Pixis estuviera presente no ayudaba en nada. Les explicaron brevemente que había un serio problema con el trabajo de Eren para la clase del profesor Smith. La explicación fue muy general, pero quedaba claro que a Eren lo acusaban de haber obtenido información confidencial de un caso de la firma _Smith&Hange_ y haberla vendido.

"Señorita…" La Decano revisó el expediente. "Señorita Ackerman, de acuerdo con una de sus compañeras, usted revisó los expedientes que se les entregaron al Sr. Jaeger, al Sr. Arlert y a usted misma en las oficias de profesor Smith. ¿Nos podría explicar el contenido de los mismos? ¿Cómo pudo el Sr. Jaeger recibir unos y entregar otros completamente distintos?"

"¿Cuál es la naturaleza de este 'procedimiento', Decano?"

"¿Disculpe?" La mirada desafiante de Mikasa había atraído la atención de todos.

"El reglamento establece otro tipo de procedimiento en caso de sospecha de D.A. No estamos ante el Consejo Disciplinario y tampoco se ha señalado las reglas mínimas, que no creo que se encuentren en el Reglamento."

"¡Señorita Ackerman! ¿No sería más fácil responder lo que se le pregunta?"

"¡No!" Mikasa estaba tensa y aun así solo unos cuantos sabían las verdaderas razones de su estado de ánimo, Eren la veía entre molesto, aliviado y orgulloso. "Tampoco Eren debería estar respondiendo nada. Las acusaciones que se hacen son más graves que la D.A. y debería tener asesoría legal. O, ¿asustarlo es una forma más efectiva de solucionar un error que evidentemente cometieron otros."

"Señorita Ackerman, debo recordarle que es alumna de esta universidad y por lo mismo debe respeto a las autoridades. Por el momento el único que está bajo escrutinio es Eren Jaeger, pero su actitud podría indicar que usted esconde algo".

"Decano Munsell, no es necesario amenazar a la Srita. Ackerman. Ella tiene razón en mucho de lo que dice." La voz de Erwin era firme pero diplomática. "Como ya le hemos dicho, es un asunto de mi firma y preferimos tratarlo en privado."

"Profesor Smith, el punto que olvida es que son nuestros estudiantes y hay una queja formal que no podemos ignorar, es necesario poner disciplina."

"Tse. Es solo mi opinión, pero me parece que hay formas más efectivas de disciplina. En lugar de un sermón prefiero sentar un precedente. Para usted es un estudiante, para nosotros no es más que un mocoso estúpido. Su incapacidad raya en lo patético, aun así, para nuestra firma la confidencialidad de nuestros clientes es más importante y como se dará cuenta, no podemos darnos el lujo de compartir información confidencial, su universidad incluida. Por el mocoso no se preocupe, desde hoy va a ser parte de Smith&Hange como mi esclavo personal, así que como ve es un asunto que no compete a nadie más que a nosotros."

"Señor Ackerman, ¿si me permite…?" En cuanto la Decano dijo el nombre del hombre con quien hablaba, Mikasa y Armin compartieron una muy significativa mirada.

"No está entendiendo, no estamos negociando. Ya bastante ha hecho con dar información que no le corresponde. El caso está en mis manos y cualquier dato que se vincule también. Si una sola palabra se repite, la demanda que voy a interponer en contra suya y de la universidad va a dejarla estreñida un año completo." Levi habló en un tono neutro, la voz baja pero firme. Luego llamó a Eren. "Jaeger, muévete, no tengo todo el día."

En cuanto terminó de hablar, lo siguió Eren fuera de la oficina, veía de reojo a Mikasa y Armin mientras Levi tiraba a sus manos un portafolio y un abrigo, las cosas se cayeron y la sangre se congeló en las vena de Mikasa al ver la forma en la que el hombrecillo trataba a Eren. Ninguno de ellos entendía a qué se había referido Levi cuando dijo que Eren que iba a trabajar para él. Ese no era el plan, eso no era lo que Eren quería. Mikasa tenía una expresión sombría. _¿Esclavo personal?... ¿Quién demonios se ha creído ese enano?_… Todo en Levi Ackerman le resultaba detestable, ese algo en su voz que la ponía de mal humor, la forma en la que se había referido a Eren, lo que había dicho sobre el joven frente al profesor Pixis. Mikasa Ackerman era un mujer de pasiones extremas, de la misma manera que su amor por Eren era incondicional, el odio que le despertaba cualquiera que lo tratara mal no tenía límites.


End file.
